


Green Eggs, Ruby Slippers and Peaches

by TheMockingDahila



Series: Baby Buttercup [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Buttercup, Books, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Yondu had come to a conclusion; Terran literature was downright strange. He now understood why Quill was so weird. These books they gave their kids didn’t make any sense. First, he read her some book about a whinny girl with magical shoes who traveled around with a cat, a tin can and a bag of straw. Buttercup loved it but Yondu didn’t understand it. Why didn’t the girl just kill the witch herself at the beginning?Quill said it’s about the journey or something. He also said that having a young girl kill a witch at the beginning wasn’t proper children's book material.





	Green Eggs, Ruby Slippers and Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Since everyone liked Baby Buttercup, I've decided to write more! In fact, I have ton of drabbles featuring Yondu and his grandbaby all lined up! I am really glad people are enjoying these. They are a lot of fun to write.

            “This book doesn’t make a lick of sense!” Yondu said. “What kind of mumbo jumbo are you reading to my grandbaby Quill?”

            “What? Green Eggs and Ham is a classic!” Peter countered.

            Buttercup was sitting on Yondu’s lap while he held open the book. It was one of her favorites. Buttercup loved books. Yondu wasn’t a big reader but he would do anything for his grandbaby. When they went to the mall (an Earth invention) the first thing Buttercup wanted to do was go to the bookstore. Then, Yondu bought her at least ten books before going to the Disney store.

Today, on one of his usual visits, Yondu had been reading her Terran books and Yondu had come to a conclusion; Terran literature was downright strange. He now understood why Quill was so weird. These books they gave their kids didn’t make any sense. First, he read her some book about a whiny girl with magical shoes who traveled around with a cat, a tin can and a bag of straw. Buttercup loved it but Yondu didn’t understand it. Why didn’t the girl just kill the witch herself at the beginning?

            Quill said it’s about the journey or something. He also said that having a young girl kill a witch at the beginning wasn’t proper children's book material.

            Then, there was a book about a boy who made a giant peach and lived inside of with bugs because his two aunts were bitches. Again, why didn’t the boy just kill his aunts in the beginning? According to Quill, that was ‘too violent’ for a children’s book.

            But this Green Eggs and Ham book was the last straw.

            “I’m pretty sure this Dr. Seuss fella ain’t even a real doctor!” Yondu looked at the author picture. “I don’t trust him.”

            “Yondu, it’s a children’s book,” Peter sighed. “"It's important for her to learn how to read."

            “Yeah, yeah,” Yondu waved Peter’s concern off. “Look, why does this fella not wanna eat this green ham? What’s wrong with it? It’s free food!”

            “Maybe he’s vegan.”

            “What does his religion gotta do with anything?” Yondu returned to the book. “And what is this the deal with this Sam person? Where did he come from? Where is he getting this ham? I could buy her some real books instead of this crap!”

            “Watch the language and you are not buying my daughter porno books,” Peter warned.

            “I read real books.”

            “Comic books don’t count.”

            “I’m talking about some good old fashioned Centaurian books!” Yondu continued. “Like the story of Tonnalu the Bold or the Chronicles of the Blood Manglers!”

            “Yondu, she’s three.”

            “And your point?”

            “Grampy? Read more?” Buttercup looked up at her grandfather. “Please?”

            “Alright but understand I am only reading this silly story because you love it so much,” Yondu tapped her nose. “Be lucky you are the most adorable thing in the universe.”

            “I’m ador-a-bibble!”

            “Eyup. Now let’s get back to the weirdos and the green meat.”

           


End file.
